


Legend of Zelda: Guardians of the Wild

by Yakom Tsukatsuki (Yakom011001)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakom011001/pseuds/Yakom%20Tsukatsuki
Summary: Lance Laurent Lumenskiev really didn't have all that much planned for his life aside from getting rich and famous off of using Guardian research for convenience in the modern day. That was until he inherited a gift, the gift of the Triforce of Courage and the responsibility of stopping she who holds the Triforce of Wisdom. Having been tainted by the malice of losing the one she loved. Not without help of course, now Lance seeks out the Triforce of Power.
Kudos: 2





	Legend of Zelda: Guardians of the Wild

"Day forty-five on the fort side, and things are looking bright as always. Decent haul from the G-S remains, arguably better than normal. Breakfast was actually edible this morning, and I only threw up once after eating lunch. Now, as for my work on the hard light projector; I talked about how I finished the basic frame assembly last week, but I was missing a method to disperse the Guardian energy in any uniform matter. Lucky for me, after all of that time searching, I did manage to find one of the Spider's eyes intact!"

It was late afternoon on the tail end of July, and Lance had just come back into his hut from scavenging for Guardian parts just outside Fort Hateno, in the Blatchery Plains. He'd been out here for some time, forty-five days in-fact. Lance Laurent Lumenskiev had grown-up his entire life in Hateno Village, and as eventful as it was it really only made sense he'd off and dream of the outside world. Here he was. Even though it was only a three hour trek from the village, it was exciting to get out into a space where he could really get some work done. Work being ancient Sheikah Guardian research. Having found himself in the company of Purah and Symin, he grew to enjoy the intricacies of the Guardian technology. Now at eighteen, he looks to spend his time re-purposing that ancient technology into more applicable machines for modern Hyrulean society. Even now, he utilizes his work in a new device he's developed for note taking, one that utilizes the Guardian's standardized short-range seismic pressure recorder to record speech in a repeatable format.

"The one thing I'm having issues with is getting together some kind of power source. There are cavities inside the Guardian Spiders outside at their cores. There are several magnetic couplings around it to seemingly to deliver energy to the eye. However, in all the Spiders that I searched, I couldn't find one of them who still had that energy source. Only scorch marks, and shrapnel tears in the chamber wall. My running hypothesis is that the Guardians' power sources may have had explosive failure due to energy containment issues caused by the decaying wreckage of the Guardians. Guardians, Spider models specifically are a closed system. None of the outside elements are to make it inside and affect the components, but with the external battle damage that kind of protection just isn't there. Now, in the meantime I was thinking that-"

"Lance! Special delivery!" An energetic voice called from the door, a knock accompanying it.

Stopping his recording log, Lance moved to answer the door but of course the girl on the other side had already let herself in. She was short, or rather that shortness was extremely exaggerated by the massive bag she had on her back. Bundled up boxes, tools hanging off every face. She was equipped with an amount of things. Like-a lot.

"Nicoletta, if you're going to knock on the door, you could at least let me answer the door."

"Alright, chill out Doctor Lumenskiev," The girl started back at him. "Just because you out here doing your own thing doesn't mean you're calling me Nicoletta, y'hear?" She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Hey, hey now. Fine, just calm it down, Nico," Lance held his hands up in defeat for a moment, a nervous smile on his face. "Anyway, you weren't supposed to be here for another four days, what's up?"

"Well, I just thought bring in a bit extra this time, think of it as a reward for your help with the farm. That new horseless plow thing is really helping us out. Now we've got the ability to properly integrate that crop rotation you suggested."

"The G-B? Of course, it's the reason I do this kind of thing."

"Well, as much as I know you're going to do good with all this Guardian re-purposing, I also know that you're going to be needing to do good by you," She nodded towards the cauldron hanging over the fire in the fireplace. "And I know that your cooking is not that."

"Well, I-uh-I'm getting better?" Lance chuckled nervously, throwing his shoulders up in a shrug. He took a seat by the fire, pulling the chair out from his desk.

"What're you wanting for dinner, hm?" She asked, it seemed to be what she was really here for. Thank the Goddess Hylia for that.

"A Porgy Rice Omelette." Lance offered after a moment of thought, though it seemed he already had it in mind.

There was a moment of silence between them, a look of concern growing on Nico's face.

"Thinking about your dad?" She asked, pulling a wok off of her bag, letting the bag slowly drop to the floor.

"Maybe," Lance sighed, sinking into his chair a tad. "I was thinking that maybe I should go visit him, once this venture gets me some decent money." His hand came up to cup his forehead.

"You know that dad and I would be happy to let you take Ophelia out to visit him. What, with the G-B having taken her out of work I'm sure you'd find her more useful than we do." Nico offered, pulling some eggs out of one of the boxes strapped up against her bag.

"I know, I know. I just-Y'know maybe I-I think if maybe I just-Well if you think about it, I could really-"

"Is it about trying to bring him back to Hateno again?"

"Y-yeah." Lance said sheepishly.

There was another moment of silence, broken only by the occasional cracking of eggs.

"Lance, you know why he's out there. This is to support you and your mom, and it's done you well, right?"

"R-right," Lance's gaze peered down to the floor as Nico strode across it, beaten eggs in hand-in bowl, in hand. "I just don't want mom to be alone, as much as I want to go out and do things.

"That so?" Nico poured the beaten eggs from the bowl into the wok, the sizzling overtaking much of the silence between their words. "Don't forget that she has us as well, but more importantly you shouldn't forget that you'll be needing to take it slow. This fortune you're hoping will convince your dad to come back? It's not coming to you overnight."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good! Now," Nico retrieved two boxes off of her bag, a blue and red sticker adorning either package. "blue or red porgy?"

"Um-" Lance's hand settled just over his mouth as his arm propped his head up before he picked his head up and pointed to the leftmost box. "blue."

\---

"So much for making sure I sleep." Lance whispered to himself, peering over his shoulder he glanced to Nico who'd fallen asleep on his bed.

His gaze then turned to his wrist, on it was a small metal band that read the time-2:02 AM-as well as two water droplets. Yes, it was raining outside, but soothing as rhythm was of the rain pattering against the roof and windows; Lance couldn't sleep. There was only work. He sat at his desk, reviewing old blueprints, thinking of some way to integrate a power source into his light projector. The G-B worked on heat, a furnace; that though, was impractical in terms of size. He couldn't find a way to properly implement it without the device becoming unwieldy. The G-D on his wrist used a piece of a star fragment, a rare resource he happened to stumble upon the other week. Unfortunately, the energy output makes it unsuitable for anything other than small devices like the G-D; otherwise, a star fragment's best application is to craft shock arrows. He pulled his desk drawer out to observe the projector. It was a hexagonal, black metal plate with the blue glow of of a Guardian Spider's eye set inside. He took it by the handle curving off the back end of the device.

"If only I knew what was in those Spiders that managed to power them."

That thought only lasted a moment, as it was interrupted by a rumbling of the ground. Lance quickly stepped up from his desk and took a firm stance.

"The hell was that!?" Lance harshly whispered.

Then, the room lit up a bright blue hue. Lance saw it; from outside, a bright blue laser whizzed by the hut through the fort's gate. He had only ever heard about it in stories, but he knew that was the unmistakable glow of a Guardian laser beam. That meant the there was an active Spider out in the Blatchery Plains right now! Lance peered down at his hard light projector, still unfinished. If he could deactivate that Spider, maybe he could get that core out of it for his projector. _Wait, no. That's crazy, that's insane! I can't go out there and cut open a Guardian, especially not a Spider. I don't even have a-_ Lance turned toward Nico's bag.

"-weapon." He rushed over to the bag, and after a bit of wrestling with it, he managed to pull free Nico's sword.

After a moment's contemplation at the door, Lance turned to look at Nico. It was a stupid idea, admittedly; but Lance was wanting to see everything he could possibly do out there. He wanted to do more than just wait, wait for his dad. Wasn't that all he'd ever done?

_Let's go._

Lance almost slipped within the first ten steps out of the door, the rain having muddied the ground so thoroughly. In his sight was the Ash Swamp, immediately outward from the fort's gate; most interestingly was what was out there. In the swamp were two G-S models, their targeting lasers both tracking the same thing. A young boy, couldn't be all that much older than him: maybe twenty? Though what Lance couldn't get past was that this guy was a veritable arsenal. He was throwing shit left and right that the Spiders were having issues with, and his armour was nothing to scoff at either. Shock arrows up the ass, and what's more was some strange energy lashing out in a blue light. On the surface, it seemed like he was much in control of the situation. Of course, that was the surface level; what Lance found unsettling was that there were more. Just behind the first two were several more Spiders, and even Guardian Vultures flying overhead.

"Upon further reflection, perhaps it was a mistake to come out here."

Lance turned to leave, but he was pulled back by a distinct sound. Pained screaming. Looking back, he saw that the poor lad was nailed directly with a Spider beam. He was most definitely at a disadvantage, the Guardian onslaught slowly but surely pushing him back into the Bubinga Forest. _Oh god, oh fuck. That guy is definitely dead._ What was most interesting was how the panic set it, panic that motivated him not to run away but instead toward that nightmare. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ He felt like he was absolutely running the wrong way, but whoever that was, he was needing the help and who else was out here? Lance cut across the Blatchery Plains to try and get between him and the Guardians. As he got closer and closer, he began to see how dire the situation was. As he continued to fight on the back foot, he was deflecting Spider beams from all sides with that impressive shield. Half-shield, rather; the constant bombardment of lasers from all sides had torn the shield in half. Even still, Lance recognized its distinct shape and colour. A relic of the past, what was only an imprint in old texts he had read Lance was seeing in the flesh: the Hylian Shield. It was only myth to him, but seeing it now struck him; struck him as strange. From what he'd read, the Hylian Shield was a royal heirloom belonging to the Hero of Hyrule. _What's it doing here?_

Regardless, it was time to look at the situation. Lance didn't have much in the way of combat prowess, but he had his technical knowledge of Guardians. See, outside of optical sensors a Guardian didn't have much in the ways of perception. Its only method of non-visual targeting was its short-range seismic pressure recorder, but as that is ground-based perception it wasn't properly integrated into the Vultures. This guy was smart to lose them in the trees, and Lance could see that the Guardian Vultures had given up and left. Now was a matter of losing the Spiders, and Lance doubted they'd stay much longer either. They had their pressure sensors, but that wasn't much help to them when they were clamoring in circles around each other effectively blinding themselves. If he's smart, he'll hide himself amongst the trees. Well, judging by the more frantic movement the Spiders had adopted, he'd managed to break line of sight. This was the perfect time for Lance to approach, with the Hylian hidden and the Spiders dampening their perception, he could slip in and provide aid undetected.

That was, until things got quiet. While he sprinted out to join his new friend, he noticed the Guardians had fallen silent. Looking out to them, he saw that they had all stopped moving. Lance froze in place. _W-what? Wait no, that's not supposed to happen._ They all stopped, they stopped so that they could use their pressure sensors; they didn't have that kind of intelligence, or at least they weren't made to. Right? With their 'vision' cleared, they landed on a new target; all the Spiders turned their heads directly to Lance, all of their targeting lasers lighting him up like a Christmas tree. _Shit-shit shit shit!_ Turning to run back uphill didn't help him at all, Lance immediately slipped on the mud and ate shit into the ground. Escaping wasn't going to be a viable option anyway, so he turned around and held out his hard light projector to them. It's only half finished garbage, but even still; while it's without a power source given its structure and intended design it should be able to protect him from a Guardian beam. The Spider eye as the centrepiece of the device should be able to disperse any fatal energy; that said, it will still most definitely hurt like a bitch.

 _Seriously, fuck that chirping._ The lasers charging up created a nerve wracking chirping noise that rung in the air like a chorus. It was a chorus, a very deadly chorus. Here it comes. Lance made to focus on the G-S directly in front of him, he picked himself up and stanced up in a squared-off way to provide himself some sort of stability. He was uphill, so any excessive force luckily wouldn't blow him to Death Mountain and back. Unfortunately, there was one thing that shattered his focus. The armoured man, he was running back! He was running straight toward Lance.

"What are you doing, you fucki-get back!" Lance yelled off, his stance dropping. Not great.

He heard the distinct ping of a G-S beam going off, and he was privy to just what this guy was trying to do. He jumped directly into the line of fire, his cracked shield taking the hit from the first, but the following two? Directly into his torso. He was blown back, slamming directly into Lance and carrying them up the hill until they collided with a tree, where they collapsed to the ground. Lance sputtered and coughed, he felt his lungs were about to come out of him he was coughing so hard. Looking to his side, his savior was out for the count and the Spiders weren't letting up. _Okay, in over my head. I gotta get the fuck out of here._ Lance stumbled up onto his feet; fuck this shit, they could keep this guy. He limped down the hill to the bottom ready to go home and hide, but he stuck around too long. Or was it just long enough? He could hear it, the chirping of the Guardian Spiders' laser. Only that noise could ring true in his memory.

\---

"Hello?"

Lance was running an errand for his dad; the village's clock was having some issues so Lance was asked to go get some supplies to fix it from the people at the Hateno Tech Laboratory up the hill. And while Lance was only five, his dad wanted to make sure he was self-sufficient and independent enough to carry himself. So he was sent out on his first errand, nothing big of course. Lance sheepishly peered through the door of the lab, scanning for any signs of life.

"And what would a boy like you be doing up here?" An older voice chimed up behind him, causing him to jump and fall backwards into the lab.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry ma'am!" Lance hurried to his feet and bowed apologetically. "I was looking for a-a Miss Purah, would you happen to know her?"

"Well of course I know her, she's me!" The elderly woman laughed a hearty laugh.

Lance looked up to meet her eyes, she wasn't all that much taller than him. Her face sagged at the cheeks and chin, but her eyes were still bright with a life that refused to decay like her body. She had shiny golden goggles covering her forehead, small blue lenses that seemingly looked into his soul.

"Oh! Hello ma'am, my name is Lance and my daddy asked if I could come out here for help fixing the clock." Lance bowed again respectfully.

"A polite young boy. The Lumenskiev's child? Yes, your father did well to teach you manners."

"Yes ma'am. My daddy said if I'm nice to people, I can get the things that I want." This coaxed a chuckle out of Purah.

"Well, boy. You'd best not lead with that next time," She offered him, which he reciprocated with an attentive nod. "Now, as for that clock; go see my assistant Symin upstairs, he will be able to help you." Lance's face lit up with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Purah!" He ran off past her, making his way up the spiral staircase that spun its way up the tower. Of course, not without being distracted by the massive telescope halfway up. He'd always seen it from down in the village, and he's always wanted to see down the end of it. So he excitedly hopped over to it, and looked through the lens. What he saw next wasn't quite what he expected. He was met with a dark blue glow as far forward as he could see, wireframes of the entire landscape ahead. What truly caught his eye was the giant orange ball out beyond. Hiding behind what would've been the Pierre Plateau. Now Lance didn't know all that much beyond his village, but his father often came home from trading ventures with books for Lance to read. One of his more recent ones having a map of Hyrule. From this he knew that what he was looking at was Hyrule Castle, but what did the glow mean? It was his most immediate thought until he felt something tickle the back of his mind.

_-so it would be this child, who comes to oppose me? Does he even hold the courage?_

"What're you doing here?" Lance was startled again, out of that weird trance that had overtaken him.

"Uh," He started, turning to the man. "Are you Mister Simon? Miss Purah asked me to find you."

"Symin, it's Symin," He wasn't super enthused, but his tone changed after analyzing Lance's face a bit. "Hey, you're Laurent's kid, aren't ya?" A smile appearing on his face.

"Yes sir!" Lance got excited, he always got excited when it came to his dad. Who doesn't see their dad as a superhero?

"Then you would be Lance? It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mister Sy-" Lance was interrupted by a loud explosion that shook the tower.

"Uh?" Symin regained his balance. "We should go see what that was."

Running down the stairs, Symin and Lance busted through the door into the lab to see Purah cowering behind a table. A table painted red with the light of a Guardian targeting laser, a chirping filled the room. Lance turned to the small circular chamber at the centre of the room to find the head of a G-S hooked up to a number of wires in the chamber.

"Lance! Power disconnect!" Symin exclaimed, pointing towards a lever at the end of the chamber, while he moved to a second switch closer to him.

Reacting immediately, Lance ran across the floor and threw the switch. The chirping trilled down, the Guardian becoming inactive. Symin made over to Purah to check on her. Lance though, he couldn't take his eyes off the Guardian. He'd only heard about them in horror stories, but-

"What is this doing in here? Aren't they dangerous?" Really only then did it occur to Lance, what is it they even did in this lab?

"Well, Lance," Purah started, pulling herself from behind the table. Settling down at a kneel, looking up at him. "Do you know why they are called Guardians?"

"No ma'am." He gave some thought, but ultimately that was his answer.

"Well, they're called Guardians because at one time, they used to be friends of ours. They protected us."

"Protected us from what?" Lance was curious, he was always told scary bed time stories about the Guardians and how they'd eat him in his sleep. Y'know, the normal drivel parents feed their kids so they behave. But to think that they used to be the good guys, it was weird that this wasn't common knowledge.

"That's not important, because they don't protect us anymore," She held a hand out, gesturing towards her veritable monster. "This here, what we're doing; this is to help people. To help the Guardians return to that time where they protected us. In this way, we are becoming our own Guardians." In that moment, there was an idea. An idea implanted into his mind that would come to shape him for the rest of his days.

_To become our own Guardians-_

\---

_-and protect the people with the power we attain._

_Goddamn it, guy. Don't make me regret this._

Lance stumbled back up the hill in a hurry, fighting the mud that tried to push him back every step. His backside aching still from his impact against the tree before. At the peak of the hill he settled himself in a low, stable stance kneeling down in a forward position and lifted the Hard Light Projector to face the Guardians. The targeting lasers were no longer settled on the body behind him, but Lance, who had taken to stepping in the way. The chirping came to a fever pitch that bounced back and forth in his mind. The time was now. The air was ripped asunder as a beam of light violently tore through it, only when it was met by a formidable object. The light of the beam scattered in all directions, shredding anything it even so much as grazed; even some of the other Guardians. The initial shock pushed Lance back against the tree, but he slowly came to adjust to the force and pushed into it. The stray beams shooting outward funneled inward towards the epicenter; back into the main beam. Lance felt this energy hone itself inward and pushed one final push. The beam tunneled in on itself, and the projector acted as a mirror that sent all the energy back into the Guardian Spider. Its shell shattered instantaneously, all the energy that was poured back into it causing the glass to overflow and crack until it couldn't handle the pressure. The G-S exploded, taking two more with it. With the force he pushed so fervently against no longer present, Lance fell forward to the mud. He huffed heavily, his breath gnawing at his backside like a fire. Well, with as much as he'd done, he thought he might rest. At least he wanted to.

There was a rumbling at his stomach, something crashing over the ground again and again: a stampede. Several more G-S models came forward, even the G-Vs flew back overhead. _I told you not to make me regret this._ Lance made to stand again; tough as it was, he'd destroyed several Guardians with his mirror shield move. It could work again, and it would if he just got back up. _Get back up!_ He took to one knee, using his hand to push all his strength through that leg and stand up again. Wobbly as he was, he could still stand. If one thing was going to give it'd be these soulless machines, not him. He raised his arms again, but something was different this time. The hand on his shoulder that pulled him backwards, that pulled him out of his stance as he landed ass first back into the mud. It was the walking arsenal! He was standing, looking over him with his piercing blue eyes. Without even a word, or a break in eye contact; he unsheathed the sword by his side. It was a beautiful blade, a familiar blade? Lance had seen it somewhere before, but where?

Turning away, the young man stepped forth and raised his blade skyward. The lasers settling on him once again. Despite the hits he took, he still held proud and strong in a straight and structured posture. Then once more, the beams flew the air; all as one unit, the Guardians unleashed their final assault. They were met by the tip of the young man's blade as he unleashed... something. See, what happened in that moment? Lance wouldn't be able to say. All he saw was white.

_And so he does have the courage; I cannot let him live._

\---

Lance awoke when the light of the sun smashed into his eyelids, the intense red tint pushing through and blinding him even with his eyes closed. He lifted a hand over his eyes to shield them as they opened. Leaning up from the ground, he found he'd been lying at the base of the small hill at the edge of the Bltachery Plains and the Bubinga Forest. Some long ways away from whatever the hell went down last night. Picking himself up, Lance made his way over to see to the man who saved him. Upon approaching that tree upon the hill, he saw that the guy had just woke as well attempting to stand. His sword having lodged itself in the tree, he took to using it as a support to pull himself up.

"Hey, wait! Pal, you need to stay down." Lance called out, hobbling over hurriedly.

His sword had become dislodged from the tree, dropping him back on his ass. He looked back to see the blade had been shattered in near its entirety; all that was left was a small length just off the hilt. He sighed a particularly airy breath. Lance reached his side.

"Look, stay here, I'm going to find help at the next stable over, just down the-whoa!" Lance was pulled in close the guy, who had taken his hands into his.

Not even now did he speak, instead placing his sword in Lance's right hand and sheathing it in his left. Then he took off his own right handed glove, revealing a mark over his right hand. Some kind of tattoo, a brand, Lance couldn't say; what he could say is that it was most definitely the Triforce. Three triangles stacked in a pyramid, but what was most interesting about this depiction as compared to others was that the rightmost piece of the Triforce was filled in or blotted out. He had a stern look that fell to Lance, and he nodded. What that meant, Lance couldn't say. But what he could say was that he felt a strange sensation overtake his hand, one that quickly began to burn.

"Ow! Fuck!" Lance cried, pulling his hand away.

Looking down to his hand, he saw it. That same mark scarring itself on him. He looked to this mystery of a man, hoping for some kind of answer. It was still that firm gaze. In the back of his mind, Lance felt a voice grow.

_-ink... nk... Link... Link!_

As that voice came to him, he saw that this man: Link. He was slowly nodding, seemingly to himself. Then, that stone cold look still about him, he leaned his head back. Lance watched it: this man's life, it disappeared. His upturned lips moved neutral, the furrowed eyebrows raised up again, and his eyes dilated into an infinitely long stare. Then it was no stare at all; he did not see, he did not feel, or hear, or speak. The voice in Lance's head grew louder, more distressed as he stood.

 _Link! Link come back! Don't leave me here! I can't fight Ganon alone. I can't_ be _alone..._

_I hate you! I hate you!_

I hate you.


End file.
